Guardian
by twin1
Summary: Sometime after their brother disappeared, Spike's siblings are transported to the future, where they finally find him. Set in season 7. Spuffy. Rating just in case.
1. Prologue Part 1

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, nothing else.

A/N: Sorry if the Victorian English speech isn't very good, I don't know it that well.

Oh, and if any of the words are spelt wrong, it's probably because I'm English. Oh, and for any of you that don't know, Alejandro is pronounced Alehandro.

Guardian

Prologue Part One – Into the Future

Elizabeth watched her younger brother fondly as he spun in a circle while holding his two younger siblings to his chest. Both of them giggled, looking up at their adored older brother.

Elizabeth sighed. There was once a time when she had looked up at her older brother like that. William had always paid attention to her, though he was fifteen years her senior. When he had gone missing, she, along with the rest of her family had been completely devastated.

It had been just a few months later when her mother had met her second husband, while on the search for her eldest son. He was Spanish, from the mountains. He had been visiting in England, and after he became her stepfather, he brought them to live in his beloved Spanish mountains.

Not long after that, her mother became pregnant and had her little sister Amaria, then, two years later, little Alejandro had been born.

It was seven years to the day since William had disappeared and the pain had not lessened. It had grown, with the thoughts of what he was missing.

Amaria's screams drew her attention back to her three younger siblings. They had stopped twirling, and were now stood, staring at a rippling patch on the grass. It looked like a puddle, yet it hadn't rained for days.

Elizabeth frowned and hurried forward, trying to reach her brother who seemed to be struggling with walking forwards. Instead, it looked like he was sliding backwards, desperately trying to hold on to the little ones. He looked up and saw her coming.

"No Elizabeth, turn around please, or you'll be pulled in as well. Mother can't lose all her children. Please sis, you can't save us."

Elizabeth stopped, tears running down her cheeks. Nate was right; she couldn't save them. She could only watch them being sucked in further.

She turned towards the house, and began to make her way back, when something that felt like a hand grasped her ankle and pulled her to where her siblings were sinking into the grass like prehistoric animals had done in tar pits.

She took one last look at her home and sank with the image of her mother and stepfather running towards her, tears spilling from their eyes, impinged upon her memory.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, nothing else.

A/N: Sorry if the Victorian English speech isn't very good, I don't know it that well. Oh, and if any of the words are spelt wrong, it's probably because I'm English. Oh, and for any of you that don't know, Alejandro is pronounced Alehandro.

Guardian

Prologue Part Two – Where are we?

Nate woke up in a bed with the sun streaming through the window. He opened his eyes and looked upon the unfamiliar surroundings with unsuppressed panic. His siblings were not with him! He was just about to look for them when a stern looking woman entered and glared at him. Nate backed up slightly.

"Name." She snapped out.

"Nathanial Deveraux ma'am."

"French?"

"Grandfather." Nate paused and decided to take a chance and ask some questions.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I fear I do not know where I am. Could you perhaps help me?"

"You're in Los Angeles, California." At his ever-growing blank look, she continued. "In the United States of America."

"Oh, America, the New Land." The panic started closing in on him once more.

"How is it I am here, when last I knew, I was in England? Where are my siblings?"

The woman was looking at him as if he were a creature of great interest.

"My siblings." Nate tried again. "I have a seventeen year old sister called Elizabeth, she has blonde hair and grey eyes. I also have a half-sister, Amaria Gonzales; she's six with black hair and brown eyes. Alejandro Gonzales is the youngest. He's Amaria's full brother, my half-brother. He's also got black heir and brown eyes. He's only four years old and has never been away from his parents. Neither has Amaria. They'll be terrified. Please, have you seen them?" Nate dropped his hands from her shoulders where he had placed them in his desperation.

"I haven't found anyone called Elizabeth. The younger two are in the building and are being kept until 48 hours have passed since they arrived. After that they will be adopted to a waiting couple."

Nate opened his mouth to protest.

"No, don't say anything, you're not being re-homed with them. No-one wants a teenager, especially not a teenage boy. Besides, no-one will ever believe you're their brother, you don't look anything alike." She turned on her heel, locking the door on her way out.

Nate broke down and wept.


End file.
